Cenicienta
by Mirialia Paolini
Summary: esta es la historia de Cenicienta a la japonesa hasta donde se puede dedicada a Debuchychan que me inspiro esta historia y no se moleste porque fusione el cuento de perrault y el suyo para lograrla espero les guste KxK AxM


CENICIENTA

Había una vez en la ciudad de Tokio un rico samurái llamado Kojiro Kamiya que se casó en segundas nupcias con una mujer doctora de nombre Megumi Takani, la más altanera y orgullosa que jamás se haya visto. Tenía dos hijas por el estilo y que se le parecían en todo. Sus nombres eran Tomoe y Misao

El marido, por su lado, tenía una hija llamada Kaoru, pero de una dulzura y bondad sin par; lo había heredado de su madre que era la mejor persona del mundo.

Junto con realizarse la boda, la madrasta dio libre curso a su mal carácter; no pudo soportar las cualidades de la joven, que hacían aparecer todavía más odiables a sus hijas. La obligó a las más viles tareas del dojo : ella era la que fregaba los pisos y la vajilla, la que limpiaba los cuartos de la señora y de las señoritas sus hijas; dormía en la bodega de la casa, en una buhardilla, sobre un miserable futon , mientras sus hermanas ocupaban habitaciones con tatami, donde tenían futones a la última moda y espejos en que podían mirarse de cuerpo entero.

La pobre muchacha aguantaba todo con paciencia, y no se atrevía a quejarse ante su padre, de miedo que le reprendiera pues su mujer lo dominaba por completo. Cuando terminaba sus quehaceres, se instalaba en el rincón de la hoguera en el patio de la casa, sentándose sobre las cenizas, lo que le había merecido el apodo de Culoceniciento. Misao, que no era tan mala como Tomoe, la llamaba Kaoru; sin embargo Kaoru, con su miserable kimono viejo y gris, no dejaba de ser cien veces más hermosa que sus hermanas que andaban tan ricamente vestidas con kimonos de seda ellas la trataban siempre asi

- Kaoru quiero que me limpies este vestido. Dijo Misao tirándole la ropa y haciendo que la joven tirara la escoba.

- Si, ya lo hago Misao. Respondió la joven levantando la escoba y el vestido.

- Y a mi límpiame esta camisa y estos calcetines. Luego ve a mi cuarto y ordénalo.

- Si, el mío también.

- Hijas mías, vamos arriba tienen que practicar con el piano, Misao, y con la flauta mi adorada Tomoe

.- Si madre, vamos hermanita.

- Vamos.

A la muerte de su madre Kaoru tenia como su mejor amigo a aun perro pastor alemán de nombre Piti. Sucedió que el hijo del rey el príncipe kenshin dio un baile al que invitó a todas las personas distinguidas quienes después de darle tareas, todas se fueron dejando sola a Kaoru con la ropa y la escoba.

La joven caminó hasta la cocina y allí dejó la escoba. Luego se dirigió al patio y lavó la ropa, después la tendió y se sentó en la tierra.

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer que obedecer a lo que me dicen? Dijo la joven tomando la cabeza del perro entre sus manos.

-¿O no¿Que dices tu Piti?

- ¡¡Guau!! Guau, guau. Ladró el perro fuertemente.-

Bueno, me tengo que hacer cosas. No hagas desastres¿si? Adiós.Kaoru entró de vuelta a la cocina y cuando terminó de barrer tocaron a la puerta. La joven se limpió las manos y fue a atender.

Buenos días señorita. Esta es una invitación para la fiesta que organiza el príncipe para buscar prometida. Adiós.

- Adiós, muchas gracias.Kaoru entró a la casa y se apoyó contra la puerta del dojo soñando que ella y el príncipe Kenshin bailaban felices. Hasta que un grito desde arriba la llevó de nuevo a la realidad.

Su madrastra le había pedido té, la joven rápidamente fue a la cocina y en una bandeja llevó el té, unas galletitas y la carta que había llegado.

- Aquí tienes, Megumi. Llegó una carta del castillo Edo.

- ¿¡¿DEL CASTILLO EDO?!? Gritaron las dos hijas y corrieron a agarrar el sobre, pero su madre les ganó.

- Mmm parece que el príncipe Kenshin Himura quiere una prometida. Que alegría, mis niñas, una de ustedes podría ser la futura emperatriz.

- Si, por supuesto.

- Obviamente, pero no creo que tu Misao seas la futura reina. Yo lo seré. Yo, dijo la mayor, me pondré mi kimono carmersi y mis adornos de jade y coral.

-Yo-dijo Misao- Iré con mi kimono de seda con flores de oro y mi peineta de brillantes, que no pasarán desapercibidos.

Manos expertas se encargaron de armar los peinados de dos pisos y se compraron obis y broches obsidiana. Llamaron a Kaoru para pedirle su opinión, pues tenía buen gusto. Kaoru las aconsejó lo mejor posible, y se ofreció incluso para arreglarles el peinado, lo que aceptaron. Mientras las peinaba, ellas le decían:

-Kaoru¿te gustaría ir al baile?

-Ay, chicas, se estan burlando, eso no es cosa para mí.

-Tienes razón, se reirían bastante si vieran a un Culoceniciento entrar al baile.

Otra que no fuera Kaoru les habría arreglado mal los cabellos, pero ella era buena y las peinó con toda perfección.

Silencio hijas mías. Si, decía Megumi tomando el rostro de Kaoru, Kaoru quiere ir puede. En la carta dice que todas las mujeres deben asistir a este evento. - ¿Madre?- Madre esto no esta bien.

- ¡¡Dije Silencio!! Kaoru tu irás con una condición.

- ¿Cual? Preguntó ansiosa la joven.

- Tendrás que asear todo antes de la noche. Si no te tendrás que quedar

.- Esta bien, empezaré ahora. Terminó de decir la joven mientras corría y cerraba la puerta.

- Madre ¿como pudiste decirle eso?- Misao no te preocupes no creo que Kaoru termine antes de la noche del baile. No se preocupen. Tan contentas estaban que pasaron cerca de dos días sin comer.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo Edo, los emperadores del cresantemo habían decidido que era tiempo que el príncipe sentara cabeza pues ya tenia 28 años, y no habia nadie especial en su vida, excepto un flor de jazmin que el tanto adoraba y habia jurado casarse con la mujer que tuviera el mismo aroma de su flor favorita, pero en el salón del trono se habia dispuesto una reunión entre el y sus padres

- Madre, padre. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? Les preguntaba a sus padres el joven príncipe enfadado.

- Hijo mío, esto lo hacemos con tu padre para tu propia felicidad. No por otra cosa.

- Es verdad.

- Esta bien iré a esa fiesta. Veré que me pondré, vamos Sanosuke.

- Si.

Sanosuke y el príncipe Kenshin caminaron hasta la alcoba de él. Cuando llegaron Kenshin se tiró en su futon y luego se levantó mirando a su amigo.

- ¿No te escaparás?

- No, no lo puedo hacer. Mis padres tienen todo sembrado de guardias.

- Pero capaz que conocerás a alguien realmente bella y yo me puedo conseguir alguna para mí. Dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amigo.

- Esta bien, lo haré. ¿Qué me pondré?- Pareces una mujer diciendo eso mi estimado Kenshin.- ¡¿¡Que quieres que haga que vaya en calzoncillos!?! Gritó el joven sarcásticamente y riéndose.

- Entonces te pondrás este hakama azul marino, con este gi gris, esta sakabatou y te pondrás todas tus insignias así parecerás más guapo.

- Esta bien¿tu¿Que te pondrás galán Sagara-Sensei?

- ¿Yo? Yo me pondré lo mismo que vos pero todo de color blanco.

- Si, mi cabello lo dejaré atado. Como esta ahora en un cola baja

- Bueno entonces a cambiarnos príncipe azul.Los dos jóvenes sacaron la ropa, se pusieron y se arreglaron muy bien para el baile.

Kenshin estaba triste, pero no sabía que en este baile encontraría a alguien que cambiaría su vida.

En la casa de Kaoru……..La joven estaba contenta limpiando todo cuando sus hermanastras se pararon enfrente de las bolsas de la suciedad que había barrido y las dispersaron de vuelta por todo el piso.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Preguntó Kaoru tristemente a sus malvadas hermanastras.

- ¡¡¡Oh!!! Disculpa Kaoru, vamos a ayudarla Tomoe. Dijo sarcásticamente Misao y sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¿Me ayudarán? Dijo inocentemente Kaoru mientras se ponía contenta

.- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!?!?!? POR FAVOR. TU LIMPIARAS TODO ESTO DE NUEVO, HAZLO TRANQUILAMENTE TOTAL TENDRAS TODA LA NOCHE. Dijo Tomoe riéndose y yéndose con su hermana.

Kaoru se sentó en el piso y observó el reloj, eran las 6 y media de la tarde. La joven se dijo a si misma "Solamente falta esto y el comedor, nada más. Vamos tu puedes hacerlo Kaoru". La joven se levantó y puso todo su empeño en terminar, ya a las ocho terminó y rápidamente guardó todo y se fue a cambiar. Sacó de su ropero un kimono rosa y con obi blanco que había hecho ella con unas telas que su madrastra iba a tirar porque a sus hijas no les entraba. Se lo puso y ató su pelo en una cola alta con un liston de color blanco.

Cuando bajó, Megumi estaba abriendo la puerta para irse ella les gritó desde la escalera.

-Esperen, esperen. Ya terminé con todo¿podré ir madrastra?

- Mmm ya veo con que terminaste con todo. Dijo Megumi acercándose a la joven.

-Pero que linda tela¿de donde la sacaste?

- Madre, madre esa es MI tela blanca. Chilló Misao arrancando la tela blanca del obi del kimonode su hermanastra

.- Madre, madre esa es MI tela rosa. Chilló después Tomoe rompiéndole toda la tela del kimono.

- Que mal, Kaoru. Creo que no podrás ir, hijas caminemos al carruaje. Dijo Megumi riendo malévolamente y caminando junto a sus hijas.

Kaoru corrió hasta el patio y se puso a llorar arriba de una banca. Piti se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven y lamió su rostro, la joven solo pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa triste y acarició la cabeza del perro. Después de un momento una luz apareció al lado de Kaoru, ella se paró enfrente de la luz y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a un joven "pequeño" que tenía una varita de color negro. Visitiendo un gi de color negro, presentándose

- ¡Hola! Kaoru¿como estas? Saludó el jovencito alegremente.

- ¿Quien…quien eres tu?

- Yo soy tu Mago Padrino, Yahiko, te concederé el deseo que tantos anhelas esta noche.

- Me…me ayudarás a ir al baile del Príncipe.

La llevó a su cuarto y le dijo:

-Ve al jardín y tráeme una cereza.

Kaoru fue en el acto a coger la mejor que encontró y la llevó a su madrina, sin poder adivinar cómo esta cereza podría hacerla ir al baile. Su padrino lo vació y dejándole solamente la cáscara, lo tocó con su varita mágica e instantáneamente la cereza se convirtió en un bello carruaje todo dorado.

En seguida miró dentro de la ratonera donde encontró seis ratas vivas. Le dijo a kaoru que levantara un poco la puerta de la trampa, y a cada rata que salía le daba un golpe con la varita, y la rata quedaba automáticamente transformada en un brioso caballo; lo que hizo un tiro de seis caballos de un hermoso color gris ratón. Como no encontraba con qué hacer un cochero:

-Voy a ver -dijo Kaoru-, si hay algún ratón en la trampa, para hacer un cochero.

-Tienes razón, -dijo su madrina-, anda a ver.

Kaoru le llevó la trampa donde había tres ratones gordos. El hada eligió uno por su imponente barba, y habiéndolo tocado quedó convertido en un cochero gordo con un precioso bigote. En seguida, ella le dijo:

-Baja al jardín, encontrarás seis lagartos detrás de la regadera; tráemelos.

Tan pronto los trajo, el padrino los trocó en seis lacayos que se subieron en seguida a la parte posterior del carruaje, con sus trajes galoneados, sujetándose a él como si en su vida hubieran hecho otra cosa. Su padrino dijo entonces a Kaoru:

-Bueno, aquí tienes para ir al baile¿no estás bien aperada?

-Es cierto, pero¿podré ir así, con este kimono tan feo?

Su padrino hizo más que tocarla con su varita diciendo las siguientes palabras:

-Concédele a esta jovencita que es tan dulce y pura un vestido maravilloso, unas sandalias de cristal y un peinado ideal-

Y al momento su kimono se cambio en un magnífico kimono seda dorada y obi plata, sus tabis recamados con pedrerías; luego le dio un par de sandalias de cristal, las más preciosas del mundo, con el pelo sujetado en un cola alta sostentada en un liston de seda dorada y con una diadema de oro con brillantes

Una vez ataviada de este modo, Kaoru subió al carruaje; pero su madrina le recomendó sobre todo que regresara antes de la medianoche, advirtiéndole que si se quedaba en el baile un minuto más, su carroza volvería a convertirse en cereza, sus caballos en ratas, sus lacayos en lagartos, y que su viejo kimono recuperaría su forma original. Ella prometió a su madrina que saldría del baile antes de la medianoche. Partió.

En el castillo Edo se llevaba acabo una fiesta al estilo occidental con los inversionistas extranjeros y la alta sociedad japonesa convivían, ahí en el salón de baile, donde el príncipe Kenshin estaba muy aburrido y lo único que hacía era bostezar y saludar a las princesas. De repente aparecieron Tomoe y Misao quien era observada por el un noble con ojos azules como el hielo pero tenían sin precedente un sentimiento.

- Buenas noches príncipe Kenshin. Dijo Misao haciendo una inclinación y hablando melosamente.

- Oh, si buenas noches. Dijo el príncipe que decía para sus adentros "Así nunca voy a encontrar prometida".

- Buenas noches también príncipe Kenshin, mi nombre es Tomoe. Dijo la joven empujando a su hermana y sonriendo tontamente.

- Buenas noches Pomo. Dijo el príncipe desganadamente.

- Tomoe. Respondió la joven un tanto molesta.

- Oh, si disculpa. Dijo Kenshin guardando la compostura y riéndose para sus adentros.Mientras tanto Sanosuke había escuchado toda la conversación y se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

De repente le dijeron que habia llegado una noble desconocida que se le veía entrar al salón de repente la música cesó y ella misma siendo la conversación de todos los allí presente. Kaoru estaba muy avergonzada y cuando vio a sus hermanastras y a su madrastra se apartó de su presencia. El príncipe la vio y fue hasta donde ella se encontraba.

El mismo rey, siendo viejo, no dejaba de mirarla y de decir por lo bajo a la reina que desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía una persona tan bella y graciosa. Todas las damas observaban con atención su peinado y su kimono, para tener al día siguiente otros semejantes, siempre que existieran telas igualmente bellas y manos tan diestras para confeccionarlos.

- Buenas noches, creo que no nos conocemos. Dijo el príncipe sonriendo cordialmente mientras besaba la mano de la joven.

- Buenas noches, es verdad no nos conocemos. Respondió Kaoru mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza hermosa señorita? Dijo ofreciendo su mano Kenshin.

- Por supuesto, príncipe.

El hijo del rey la colocó en el sitio de honor y en seguida la condujo al salón para bailar con ella.

Bailó con tanta gracia que fue un motivo más de admiración. Trajeron exquisitos manjares que el príncipe no probó, ocupado como estaba en observarla. Ella fue a sentarse al lado de sus hermanas y les hizo mil atenciones; compartió con ellas los limones y naranjas que el príncipe le había obsequiado, lo que las sorprendió mucho, pues no la conocían. Charlando así estaban, El príncipe llevó a Kaoru al balcón.

- Hermosa vista hay aquí con usted, señorita. Su belleza es radiante al igual que las estrellas.

- Pero las estrellas desvarían o mueren¿no cree que yo podría ser igual?

- No, porque usted tiene la belleza de una estrella y el carácter de una bella flor de jazmin- decia Kenshin cuando llego a su nariz el aroma de la misteriosa joven.

- Si, puede ser verdad. Pero todas ellas tienen el mismo fin, morir. Que triste que es el destino de los seres vivos al igual que las cosas que hacen por amor.

- Que pensamientos tan profundos. Dijo Kenshin acercándose a la joven y tomando sus dos manos al estar enfrente de ella.

-Me agradas mucho, además eres tan inocente.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que me ha dicho, príncipe.

- Puedes decirme Kenshin.

- Bueno.

- Me tengo que ir. Dijo la joven y trató de marcharse, pero la mano de Kenshin tomando su brazo la hizo detenerse.

- Dime tu nombre aunque esa.

- No…no puedo. Adiós, fue un gusto haber estado con usted príncipe Kenshin.

Kenshin la habia dejado ir sabiendo que ella regresaría la noche siguiente y ultima del baile.

Apenas hubo llegado, fue a buscar a su padrino y después de darle las gracias, le dijo que desearía mucho ir al baile al día siguiente porque el príncipe se lo había pedido. Cuando le estaba contando a su padrino todo lo que había sucedido en el baile, las dos hermanas golpearon a la puerta del dojo; Kaoru oyo en la bodega y fue a abrir.

-¡Cómo habéis tardado en volver! -les dijo bostezando, frotándose los ojos y estirándose como si acabara de despertar; sin embargo no había tenido ganas de dormir desde que se separaro del guapo príncipe kenshin recordando sus hermosos ojos violetas con motitas doradas.

-Si hubieras ido al baile -le dijo una de las hermanas-, no te habrías aburrido; asistió la más bella noble, la más bella que jamás se ha visto; nos hizo mil atenciones, nos dio naranjas y limones.

Kaoru estaba radiante de alegría. Les preguntó el nombre de esta noble; pero contestaron que nadie la conocía, que el hijo del rey no se conformaba y que daría todo en el mundo por saber quién era. Kaoru sonrió y les dijo:

-¿Era entonces muy hermosa? Dios mío, felices vosotras¿no podría verla yo? Ay, Tomoe, prestame el kimono amarillo que usas todos los días.

-Verdaderamente -dijo Tomoe-¡no faltaba más! Prestarte mi kimono a tan feo Culoceniciento tendría que estar loca.

Kaoru esperaba esta negativa, y se alegró, pues se habría sentido bastante confundida si su hermana hubiese querido prestarle el kimono. Despues de que su madrastra y sus hermanastras se hubiesen ido a dormir se fue a la bodega, se cambió y se acostó rememorando el baile que había tenido esa misma noche soñando con ciertos ojos violetas. Mientras Misao no dejaba de girar en su cama donde no dejaba de pensar en el noble llamado Aoshi Shinomori con quien habia bailado mirando sus ojos azul hielo.

Al día siguiente las dos hermanas fueron al baile, y Kaoru también, pero aún más ricamente ataviada que la primera vez. El hijo del rey estuvo constantemente a su lado y diciéndole cosas agradables; nada aburrida estaba la joven damisela y olvidó la recomendación de su padrino; habia ido al balcón con el primer de modo que oyó tocar la primera campanada de medianoche cuando creía que no eran ni las once.

La joven se soltó del brazo de su príncipe y corrió rápidamente hacia la salida, Sanosuke salió detrás de la cortina y muy enfadado le gritó a su amigo.

- Ve tras ella baka, como se ve que no tienes práctica con las mujeres.

- Si.

El joven corrió tras la joven y cuando Kaoru estaba por la escalera Kenshin le ordenó a sus guardias que cerraran la puerta. Kaoru aceleró el paso y dejó una sandalia en la escalera, quiso agarrarlo pero las campanadas resonaban fuertemente así que lo dejó, subió a la carroza y se fue. Mientras tanto Kenshin veía al carruaje yéndose, cuando se percató de la presencia de la sandalia de cristal. El joven príncipe lo tomó y se dijo a si mismo "Buscaré a mi amada princesa por todo este reino y juro por mi corona que la encontraré y desposaré".

Luego el joven subió a su cuarto junto a Sanosuke.Mientras tanto el hechizo había terminado, la cereza con todo lo demás, camino cuando sintió lgo en el pie derecho. La joven vio y tenía la sandalia de cristal, Kaoru sonrió, se sacó la sandalia y camino al dojo. Cando sus dos hermanas regresaron del baile, Kaoru les preguntó si esta vez también se habían divertido y si había ido la hermosa dama. Dijeron que sí, pero que había salido escapada al dar las doce, y tan rápidamente que había dejado caer una de sus zapatillas de cristal, la más bonita del mundo. Cuando ellas se fueron a dormir, subió a su cuarto, se cambió y se acostó rememorando el baile que había tenido esa misma noche soñando otra vez con los ojos violetas de su amado principe

Al otro día en el palacio……Kenshin estaba desayunando junto a Sanosuke en su cuarto. Su mejor amigo lo miraba expectante haber la reacción de él, porque desde que se había despertado no había dicho nada.

- ¿Vas a decir algo¿Enojarte¿Matarme¿Matarte a ti?

- ……

- Che, me hartaste. ¿Por qué siempre yo te tengo que decir la cosas? VE A BUSCARLA POR TODO EL REINO Y CASATE CON ELLA. Gritó el joven dándole un coscorrón a su amigo.

- Ya lo pensé, ya lo pensé. Pero imagínate que no la encuentre, no tengo nada para ver quien es ella.

Respondió el príncipe tomando el brazo de Sanosuke y torciéndolo.

- ¡¡¡HAY TIENE FUERZA PRINCIPE¿Cómo que no tienes nada para ver quien es¿¡¿EL ZAPATO QUE?!?

- Tienes razón. Eres el mejor amigo vamos ahora a buscarla.

- Pero todavía no desayune-

- Olvídate de eso y vamos.

- Pero- -

- VAMOS CABEZA DE GALLINA.

- Oye eso fue un insulto.

- No molestes y vayamos.

Los dos jóvenes salieron corrieron del salón y junto a un lacayo que portaba el zapato y el cochero empezaron a recorrer todo el gran Pueblo.

En la casa de Kaoru, Misao, Tomoe y Megumi estaban discutiendo sobre de donde era, la misteriosa joven que estaba en el baile que había cautivado tanto al príncipe Himura.

- Era una engreída¿viste como entro al salón? Argumentó Tomoe haciendo un gesto desagradable ante eso y tomando el té que le daba Kaoru.

- Si tienes razón. Además bailaba tan mal¿o no madre?

- Si, tienen razón hijas mías. Pero me parece haber visto a esa joven en algún lugar, no estoy segura.

- Pero¿de donde la conocerías?

- No lo sé, pero no se preocupe seguramente el príncipe eligirá a alguna de ustedes dos.

- Por supuesto, no creo que se vaya a casar con alguien como…..como Kaoru.Cuando terminó de decir eso Tomoe, Megumi y su otra hija estallaron de risa.

Mientras tanto Kaoru se acordaba del baile con su amado príncipe.

A la tarde...

El príncipe Himura estaba junto a Sanosuke en su carruaje, iban yendo a la última residencia, la de Kaoru. Cuando llegaron Megumi abrió al puerta.

- Buenos días Príncipe Himura Kenshin.

-¿Qué necesita?

- Necesitaría probarle esta sandalia a las señoritas que esten aquí.

- Pase, pase espéreme aquí.

Megumi corrió hasta el cuarto de sus hijas. Cuando entró, les dijo que se pusieran la ropa más fina que tuviera.

Mientras tanto la madrastra de Kaoru fue hasta donde estaba ella y habló.

- Quédate aquí, te cerraré la puerta. No quiero que arruines el momento más preciado de mis dos hijas.

- Pero escuché que dijo que a todas las señoritas. Yo soy una señorita.- ¡¿¡QUE…que¿Te crees una señorita? Por favor si ni siquiera puedes ponerte ropa fina, no tienes nada.

- Pero-

- Adiós

Kaoru trató de alcanzar a abrir la puerta, pero Megumi rápidamente salió y la cerró.

Cuando estuvo afuera junto a sus hijas se sentó en una banco al lado de Sanosuke.

- Tomoe, hija mía, pruébatelo tu primero

- Si

- Por favor, Soujro ponle la sandalia a la joven. Dijo Kenshin no muy seguro que ella fuera.

- Si príncipe.Al cabo de unos momentos, Soujiro no pudo ponerle la sandalia a la joven. Tomoe decía escusas como "Se me hinchó el pie", "No me lo está poniendo bien", "Por favor esperen un poco me tropecé" entre otras, Kenshin se cansó e hizo que Misao se lo probara.

De vuelta pasó lo mismo, había escusas y escusas pero a ninguna de las dos chicas le entró el zapato. Kenshin se cansó y habló.

- ¿No hay otra joven en esta casa? Preguntó Kenshin mirando hacia la cocina.

- No, ninguna más. Lástima que no pudo encontrar a su princesa, espero que se encuentre bien. Si necesita algo o a alguien puede venir a esta casa cua-

- PITI VEN AQUÍ, NO SALGAS. Se escuchó una voz de la cocina.

- Esa voz…… Murmuró Kenshin.

- Discúlpeme señora, esa voz es de mujer. Creo de unos 16 o 17 años, vamos Soujiro. Dijo Sanosuke parándose y caminando hacia la cocina junto a Soujiro

.Cuando estaban por cruzar todo el pasillo, Megumi se levantó y arrastró un poco la pierna, esto hizo que Soujiro tropezase y que la sandalia cayera al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El joven príncipe corrió hacia donde estaban los pedazos y sus últimas esperanzas se derramaron en forma de lágrimas. Sanosuke mientras tanto no había dudado en abrir la puerta por la fuerza dejando mostrar a una joven muy hermosa.

- Oh, príncipe. Murmuró ella cuando con su mano sobre la palma de Sanosuke salía de la cocina

.- Esta rota, ROTO EN MIL PEDAZOS. NADIE LO PODRA ARREGLAR Y NUNCA PODRE ESTAR CON MI AMADA PRINCESA. Gritó el joven enojado mirando a Megumi.

- Fue una torpeza mía. Dijo nerviosamente la señora.

- Príncipe, tome. Dijo Kaoru sacando la otra sandalia de cristal, caminando hacia el príncipe, arrodillándose ante él y sonriendo

.- Tu….tu…Soujiro ven y pruébale esta sandalia a la joven. Creo que encontré a mi amada princesa.Soujiro hizo que se sentara y después de un momento la sandalia estaba dentro del delicado pie de Kaoru.

Mientras tanto Megumi, Tomoe y Misao miraban asombradas a Kaoru. Al terminar de ponerle el zapato Kenshin tomó en brazos a la joven y la miró dulcemente.- Tu eres mi princesa. Mi amada Princesa, eres hermosa.

- Pero yo soy una simple y humilde doncella que no le puede ofrecer nada a una persona tan dulce y tierno como usted. Se merece a alguien mejor.

- No, yo me merezco tu amor. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

- Yo…yo…me encantaría. Dijo la joven abrazando al príncipe.

- Pero me tienes que decir tu nombre, pequeña princesa.

- Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya.

Grande fue el asombro de las dos hermanas. En esto llegó el padrina yahiko que, habiendo tocado con su varita el kimono de Kaoru, lo volvió más deslumbrante aún que los anteriores. Entonces las dos hermanas la reconocieron como la persona que habían visto en el baile. Se arrojaron a sus pies para pedirle perdón por todos los malos tratos que le habían infligido. Kaoru las hizo levantarse y les dijo, abrazándolas, que las perdonaba de todo corazón y les rogó que siempre la quisieran.

Kenshin sacó a Kaoru de ese lugar y la llevó a su castillo. Cuando llegaron allí le pidió un kimono y sus respectivas sandalias a una sirvienta, para Kaoru. La chica le trajo un kimono de colores azules con un obi blanco y unas sandalias de color blancos. Kenshin la esperó afuera, cuando se terminó de cambiar la joven salió afuera y Kenshin la admiró.

- Estas hermosísima, eres…eres un ángel. Dijo Kenshin mientras así que la joven diera vueltas en círculos.

- Muchas gracias. Respondió tímidamente la joven cuando Kenshin la atrajo hacia él.

- No me des las gracias, solo quiero que seas feliz junto a mi. Si no lo eres me tienes que decir yo no te obligaré a quedarte junto a mi.

- Shh, no digas eso. Yo te amo.Cuando terminó de decir eso, Kenshin y Kaoru se hundieron en un beso.

Mientras eso pasaba sus padres salieron de su habitación y cuando vieron eso se sorprendieron mucho y llamaron a su hijo.-

-Hijo mío¿quien es esta bellísima jovencita? Preguntó su padre mientras besaba la mano de Kaoru

.- Ella padre es mi princesa. Kaoru Kamiya. Respondió Kenshin sonriendo.

- Nunca antes te había visto con esa sonrisa hijo, entonces espero que se casen

.- Por supuesto madre¿o no Kaoru?

- Si, es un gusto y un placer ser la prometida de vuestro hijo Emperatriz.

- Entonces ya está decidido, se casarán mañana.

Los cuatro sonrieron y se fueron a preparar todo para la gran boda. Al otro día, todo el castillo Edo estaba adornado de colores dorado, azul, verde y rojo. Después de que los novios entraron al templo shinto todo el reino estuvo en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, sonaron las campanas del templo anunciando que Kaoru y el príncipe Kenshin se habían casado. Más tarde los dos recién casados entraron a una carroza de color blanca con caballos del mismo color para irse a su luna de miel.

Kaoru era tan buena como hermosa asi que con sus hermanastras unidas con ella en la boda se casaron con los miembros de la corte del trono del crisantemo, el noble que habia conquistado a Misao, Aoshi Shinomori pidió la mano de Misao en matrimonio. Y Tomoe la casaron con el comandante de las fuerzas armadas Akira Kiyosato

Ya en el carruaje kenshin hablo:- Seremos muy felices Kaoru, ahora si serás tratada como la princesa que eres- Dijo Kenshin besando los labios de la joven.

- Si, por supuesto. Te amo Kenshin, con todo mi corazón.

- Yo también Kaoru, yo también. Todos esos años de trabajo y maltrato serán recompensados por mi y por nuestra vida.

FIN


End file.
